Real Love
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: James merasa dirinya terhipnotis oleh senyuman Severus. Membuat hatinya gundah dan bertanya-tanya kenapa bayang Lily tak lagi hadir dalam benaknya. Malah pemuda Slytherin yang selalu hadir di ingatannya.


"**Real Love"**

**.  
><strong>

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling

Pair:

James and Severus

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, Alur cepat, OCC, terkadang ada pengulangan kata

Tidak ada sinkronisasi antara judul ama fic-nya=P

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts<strong>_

* * *

><p>Warna langit mulai memudar kala mentari akan terbenam, menampilkan gradiasi warna langit yang indah. Di sisi jendela yang terletak di salah satu koridor Hogwarts yang seakan terlupakan keberadaanya duduk seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu dan tampak 'lepek' seperti berminyak. Pandangan pemuda itu terfokus pada buku tebal di pangkuannya, lembar-demi lembar dia balik, penuh konsentrasi. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk kecil ketika mengerti dengan bacaannya itu. Karena terlalu fokus, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekatnya dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari 10 langkah.<p>

Pemuda yang mengenakan dasi bergradiasi merah-jingga itu menatap pemuda yang masih tetap fokus. Biasanya, ya biasanya dirinya akan langsung menyeringgai jahil dan melakukan tindakan konyol untuk menganggu pemuda asrama Slytherin di depannya ini.

Namun, batinnya kali ini menolak untuk melakukan itu. Matanya terpana memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Rambut yang selalu di kiranya kelebihan minyak itu, tampak begitu indah tertepa cahaya mentari yang perpijar keemasan. Senyum kecil yang terkadang tersungging di bibir mungilnya terlihat begitu manis. Yah, walaupun dia sudah mengenal pemuda ini sejak tahun pertama, inilah pertama kalinya dirinya melihat senyuman terpantri jelas darinya.

Pemuda di depannya itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan mereka bertemu pandang. Kembali sang pemuda dari Gryffyndor itu terpana, dirinya selalu mengira warna iris mata pemuda di depannya itu onyx. Entah kenapa ia berterima kasih pada cahaya senja yang merefleksikan dengan jelas warna mata pemuda itu. Iris violet yang memukau, ia merasa tersedot oleh tatapan matanya yang menghipnotis.

James POV

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangiku begitu, Potter ?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku kala ia menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Selamat sudah memenangkan pertandingannya, Gryffindor," serunya sambil berlalu melewatiku.

Aku tertengun sambil menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Aku terhipnotis oleh suaranya yang baru ku sadari begitu jernih, aku terhipnotis oleh harum shampoo-nya yang menyemarakkan wangi citrus.

Ku rasakan seseorang menepuk bahu ku dengan keras.

"Prongs, kenapa kau melamun di sini? Ayo semua sudah perkumpul untuk merayakan kemenangan Gryffindor." tutur sahabatku si Padfoot.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya yang telah melangkah lebih dulu menuju asrama kami. Dengan sedikit malas itu menyeret sapu yang tergengam di tanganku. Oh ya? Dari mana dia tahu Gryffindor menang ya?

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Prongs, lihat dia ada di sana. Enaknya kali ini kita apakan ya?" seru Sirius yang tampak sangat bersemangat menunjuk Severus yang berada di halaman sendirian.

"Padfoot, berhentilah mengerjai Snape. Kau bisa kena detensi lagi." Seru Remus sambil melirik tajam Sirius.

"Betul kata Remus. Jangan mengerjai Severus lagi," seru seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah menyala dengan iris emerald memukau.

"Ayolah Lily, asik sekali mengerjainya," seru Sirius sambil terkekeh.

"Lakukan saja dan aku akan melaporkanmu pada Professor McGonagall," ancam gadis itu dan membuat Sirius mengunci mulutnya.

James sama sekali tidak mendengarkan teman-temannya berdebat. Matanya terpusat pada apa yang Severus lakukan. Severus tampak berjongkok di depan semak belukar. Tangannya mencari celah diantara semak yang lebat. James tahu pasti, semak belukar di sana berduri, tapi kenapa ia masih saja memasukkan tangannya seakan mencari sesuatu. Dan mata James sedikit membulat ketika Severus mengeluarkan anak kucing dari semak belukar. Tangannya penuh luka goresan dan darah menetes dari luka yang sebagian ternganga itu. Anak kucing itu menjilat tangan Severus yang terluka, membuat Severus tertawa kecil.

James kembali hanya dapat meruntuk dalam hati, karena sekali lagi ia terpesona dengan senyum Severus.

'Apa ini yang namanya senjata makan tuan,' keluh batinnya.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Severus POV

"Sev, jauhi teman-temanmu itu. Mereka memberi pengaruh buruk padamu."

"Tapi Lily, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Atau aku tidak akan di anggap ada di sana."

"Kau harus menjauhi mereka atau menjauh dariku," seru Lily sambil berjalan menjauhi diriku dengan wajah yang masam.

Aku hanya mampu diam dan termenung. Ada rasa sakit menerkam hatiku ketika gadis yang kucintai mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Gadis yang kucintai? Hah, entahlah. Entah apa benar aku mencintainya atau tidak. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mau dekat denganku. Satu-satunya orang yang mau tetap berteman denganku walau aku di Slytherin dan dirinya di Gryffindor. Tapi benarkah begitu? Bukankan pernyatannya barusan sama saja dengan ia membenci asramaku.

Aku menghela napas lemah dan melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat terhenti. Terbawa pikiran yang kalut tanpa kusadari kakiku membawaku ke lapangan Quidditch. Aku menghela napas, dari sekian banyak tempat di Hogwarts kenapa tempat ini yang kudatangi ya. Tapi, toh aku tetap duduk di tribun penonton dan menatap bosan lapangan Quidditch.

Ku lihat tim Gryffindor mulai memasuki lapangan. Ku rasa hari ini hari berlatih tim mereka. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam berantakan dengan iris mata kecoklatan berada di depan mereka memberi komando pada timnya. Aku cukup terkesan akan sikapnya ketika menjadi kapten tim begini. Walau sikapnya akan jauh berbeda ketika bersama geng Marauders-nya itu. Aku akan jadi bulan-bulan mereka. Yeah, bukannya aku tak tahu, ia, James Potter menyukai Lily Evans. Orang yang dekat denganku dan aku tak akan heran jika aku menjadi korban pelampiasan kesal karena dirinya tak pernah berhasil mendekati Lily.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh dan tatapan mata kami bertemu. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ia tersenyum padaku. Yeah, dia biasa tertawa bersama gengnya itu. Tapi tersenyum untukku, aku rasa baru kali ini. Entah terbawa angin apa, aku ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan pergi. Berniat kembali ke asramaku dan menyelesaikan PR Ramuan yang menumpuk.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Oke. Begitu dia datang kalian langsung siap di posisi masing-masing, ya?" seru Sirius yang berseru semangat.

James dan Peter mengangguk semangat, sementara Remus hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Severus berjalan pelan sambil tangannya membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang bukan main tebalnya. Tiba-tiba dia terjatuh karena ada yang menyandung kakinya. Saat ia mencoba berdiri, sekali lagi ia terjatuh, kali ini Severus merasakan kakinya seperti dililit sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik lalu menggelantung di udara dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Ia mengeram ketika tahu Marauders sekali lagi mengerjainya.

"Weew, Hai Snakie. Bagaimana rasanya bergelantungan seperti kelelawar?" sindir Sirius sambil tertawa lebar melihat keadaan Severus sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku, Black!"

"Ckckckck... Tidak semudah itu Sev," seru James sambil tersenyum jahil.

Severus mendesah napas berat, "Fine. Apa mau kalian semua?"

"Mengerjaimu," seru Sirius sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Severus hanya mampu menggeram. Namun matanya segera tertuju pada koridor saat di dengarnya langkah seseorang. Yeah, siapa tahu saja ada yang berniat menolongnya.

Dan Yang muncul adalah gadis berambut merah menyala dengan iris emerald-nya.

"Lepaskan Severus!"

Severus tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Lily mengatakan itu.

"Ayo lari," seru Sirius sambil mengandeng tangan Remus dan berlari menjauh dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di belakanganya Peter dan James menyusul mereka berlari.

Lily berdecak melihat tingkah laku mereka dan berbalik menatap Severus prihatin. Sungguh Severus tidak suka tatapan mengasihani yang tampak di kedua mata sahabatnya. Gadis itu mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat ikatan pada kaki Severus terlepas dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Are you okay?" tanya Lily sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Severus hanya mengangguk dan meraih tangan Lily.

Mereka berdua merapikan buku-buku Severus yang berhamburan.

"Thanks Lily,"seru Severus sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Severus duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir Danau Hitam. Ia merasa lelah karena baru saja di kerjai untuk sekian kalinya oleh geng Marauders. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan tak lama ia terlelap.

James berjalan santai di pinggir Danau Hitam. Ia menghembus napas lelah. Hari ini sekali lagi ia dan gengnya mengerjai Severus. Lama-lama ia sendiri bingung untuk apa selama ini dia mengerjainya? Karena anak itu Slytherin atau karena anak itu berteman dengan Lily, gadis yang dirinya taksir. James mengerutkan dahinya, ia sendiri bingung. Benarkah ia menyukai Lily, kalau benar kenapa selama ini bayangan gadis itu tidak pernah lagi berdiam lama di batinnya. Dalam keadaan apapun sosok pemuda Slytherinlah yang hadir dalam benaknya. Membuat James kesal saja. Dan lihat, sekarang bahkan ia membayangkan Severus tengah tertidur sambil tersandar di batang pohon di depannya.

"Eh?"

James menajamkan penglihatannya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju pohon rindang di depannya. Yang ia temukan benar-benar Severus yang sedang tidur. James menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon itu duduk tepat di sisi Severus. Ia menatap dengan seksama setiap inci wajah Severus. Mencoba mencari apa yang membuat dirinya tak biasa melupakan pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar dirinya mengelus rambut Severus. Dan ia tercegang, rambut pemuda ini tidaklah berminyak seperti bayangannya, bahkan halus dan lembut, samar-samar tercium aroma citrus dari tubuhnya.

James tersenyum saat merasakan debar jantungnya menjadi tak menentu. Ada rasa nyaman menyeruak ke sanubarinya saat berada di sisi Severus seperti ini. Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah dirinya abnormal dan menyukai pemuda di sisinya ini?

"Potter? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Severus yang baru terbangun sambil mengucek matanya.

'Manis sekali' batin James. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya dengan keras ketika batinnya mengucapkan kata itu. Membuat Severus menatapnya bingung.

"Yeah, aku hanya mau minta maaf karena tadi mengerjaimu."

Severus tersenyum sinis, "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu? Lagi pula aku rasa kau dan geng gilamu itu tak akan berhenti mengerjaiku."

Severus menyiagakan tongkatnya karena ia tahu resiko menantang James Potter di saat seperti ini. Bisa saja kapten Gryffindor itu mengutuknya, seperti kejadian bulan lalu dimana dirinya di kutuk menjadi jerawatan selama seminggu.

Namun reaksi yang ada pada James malah berbeda. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menatap Severus dengan intens, membuat pipi Severus entah kenapa menjadi merona.

James menahan meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi Severus. membuat Severus tak bisa lari kemanapun.

"Apa maumu, Potter?"

"Panggil aku, James, Severus," seru James sambil mengelus pipi Severus dengan lembut.

Severus menelan ludahnya paksa. _Well_, ia baru pertama kali mengalami keadaan seperti ini terlebih dia kan cowok kenapa di perlakukan seperti cewek begini.

"Tidak mau," seru Severus sambil berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun gagal karena di tahan James.

James mendekatkan wajahnya pada Severus dan mengecup bibirnya. Kecupan yang singkat tapi membuat Severus kelabakan dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Severus sambil berusaha mendorong keras tubuh James.

Entah dia mendapat kekuatan dari mana karena James sudah terdorong cukup jauh dari tubuhnya.

Severus langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari pergi dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan James, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya –lagi- dan menerawang menatap langit yang mulai menggelap, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gawat, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya,"serunya sambil membenamkan wajah merahnya pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Hi,Dian here... Hehehehe.. Kali ini Dian buat tentang JamesXSev, ini salah satu Pair favorite Dian sih=3<p>

Nah but para Reader semua, dian mohon Review-nya ya.. Tolong beri komentar kalian tentang fic ku ini...*Kitty Eyes No Jutsu


End file.
